Heaven
by FutureMrAstin
Summary: Summer is almost over and Quinn will be going back to Yale tomorrow. However, she has an important question to ask Santana before she goes. Oneshot requested by Anon. AU.


**Well, I've been taking oneshot requets lately, and this one was requested by Anon. If you like it, look out for more Quinntana oneshots coming next month for Quinntana Week 2014. I'm also happy to do a oneshot for any of my top 6 ships: Finchel, Klaine, Bram, Quinntana, Tartie and Ryley. So if you have a request, shoot me a message and I'll do it ASAP!**

**This is set in September 2013, which would be right as technically we're in around May/June in the show. This is AU, especially as Finn is alive. I just can't bring myself to kill him. I just can't.**

"Smile!"

A slightly drunk Santana pulled herself onto the stool, laughing. Quinn put her arm around her, and did as she was told, pulling a very cheesy grin. As soon as the camera on Mike's phone made a clicking noise, the two girls joined the others in looking at the new picture.

"Go home, Lopez, you're drunk," Quinn scoffed.

Santana nudged her girlfriend, who reacted as if she'd just been punched in the stomach. "Yeah right. Says the girl who had one too many apple martinis last week and nearly crashed the car."

"I thought we agreed never to speak of that again," Quinn said through gritted teeth.

"You ladies enjoying the party?" Mike said, pouring out glasses of champagne.

Quinn took a sip from her glass and smiled. "Best party ever. The parties at Yale are cool, but they're not as fun as spending them with my family." Of course, none of Quinn's actual family was there; if anything they'd probably be horrified at the fact that she was spending her evenings partying. To Quinn, the New Directions were like a second family.

Santana let out a hiccup. Quinn scoffed. "I think someone's had a bit too much to drink, wouldn't you say so, Mike?" She reached into her purse to pull out some money for her own drink, but he pushed it away.

"No, Quinn, stop it. We're friends. It's on me."

"Thanks," she smiled as she walked away to sit with some of the others. Since leaving school, Mercedes, Brittany, Blaine, Mike and Puck had gotten part-time jobs as waiters at the spotlight diner, whilst attending to their studies at college, or in Puck's case, the military, as need be. Quinn wished she could join them, but she had Yale to attend. She had recently landed the role of Sheila Burling in An Inspector Calls, which she was looking forward to.

Santana had relaxed in a corner where she was now talking to Rachel. Quinn was glad to see that they'd made up, having heard from Kurt earlier that year that they'd fallen out due to Santana being Rachel's understudy in Funny Girl. As Santana laughed, Quinn smiled, glad that her girlfriend was having the time of her life.

"Hey girl," Mercedes said, wrapping Quinn in a hug. "It's been a long time since we last talked."

"I know, right," Quinn replied. "It's only been a year since we left high school and seeing you guys singing and dancing together just brings back memories of Glee Club." She turned to Finn. "Speaking of which, how is it being in charge now, Mr. Hudson?" She nudged him playfully.

"It's great, Quinn," he replied. "We've had a few new members come in, unfortunately we lost a few since the seniors graduated, Joe transferred and Sugar didn't feel like being on a losing team after we lost Nationals," he sighed as he stirred his drink with his finger. "But at least we're still alive. Ryder and Marley are the new co-captains and I'm sure they'll do us proud."

"They did me proud, that's for sure," said Mercedes, who had been assisting with coaching New Directions at Nationals. "In other news, I should have my album out by Christmas."

"Did Hell to the No make it on there?" Puck asked.

Mercedes laughed. "I'm surprised you remember it! Yeah, it's there, as well as a few more original songs and a couple of covers."

"Congratulations, Mercedes," Quinn said, rubbing her friend's shoulder. "I'll be the first to buy it. How's Beth?" She asked Puck.

"Doing great. Me and Shelby talk a lot. She recently started preschool."

Quinn could not believe that her baby had recently turned three. It felt like only yesterday. "Listen, guys," she addressed the group. "There's something I need you to do for me. I heard you take requests?" She huddled the others together and whispered something. They nodded. Mercedes and Finn went to the counter to talk to some of the other waiters about Quinn's idea. Quinn herself went back to Santana, who seemed to be watching Brittany and Sam sharing a Pepsi Float.

Quinn knew that the past year had been hard for Santana, watching her heart get crushed by Brittany and Sam becoming a couple. But after a while, she saw that Santana had gradually began to accept it. Especially after their "one time thing" at Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury's planned wedding. It was strange. Quinn had never slow danced with a girl before, least of all slept with one, and it felt as though she had been touched by it.

They had spent a few more times together until Quinn had to go to Yale, and shortly afterwards Santana had met another girl called Dani. Since hearing this news, Quinn had avoided contacting Santana, until only a few months ago when Rachel had told her that the Latina had became single again.

"Still holding it in?" she grinned, taking a seat next to her girlfriend.

"Oh, shut up," Santana scoffed, before leaning in for a kiss. Quinn very much obliged. "You taste so much better than Dani," she whispered. "At least you don't sleep with other girls behind my back. No wonder she missed so many rehearsals. How could I be so..."

Quinn covered her mouth. "No. Santana, I am not having you say anything bad about yourself. You're beautiful, talented, sexy, and perfect. This isn't about Dani. This is our night."

"I still remember when you said you were just experimenting," Santana said.

"It's amazing what one little experiment can do," Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana, pulling her girlfriend closer.

Santana nodded. "Let's make the most of tonight while we can and I'll try to control myself once you're back on the train to New Haven tomorrow," she said, disappointment in her voice. "But we'll still Skype every day until Lady Hummel and Eggs Benedict get married and have gay babies together."

Just then she saw Brittany and Sam get up and go towards the front of the diner, where old and new New Directions members were gathered together. "What the hell are they up to?"

Quinn noticed Mercedes, Sam and much to her surprise, Joe stand in front of the microphones that were set up. "Would Quinn Fabray please report to the stage?" Sam said as if he was a DJ.

Quinn grabbed Santana by the arm. "Come on, baby," she said. "I think you'll like this one." Once she reached the front of the diner, she cleared her throat to make an announcement. "Hi, we're the God Squad. I know it's been a long time since we last performed together, but this is a very special occasion. This is for you, Santana."

Santana noticed that nearly everyone from New Directions past and present was sitting around wearing jackets. What was going on? Suddenly, music started playing and Quinn began to sing.

_Quinn:_  
_Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years_  
_There was only you and me_  
_We were young and wild and free_  
_Now nothin' can take you away from me_  
_We've been down that road before_  
_But that's over now_  
_You keep me comin' back for more_

_Quinn with Mercedes, Sam and Joe:_  
_And baby, you're all that I want_  
_When you're lyin' here in my arms_  
_I'm findin' it hard to believe_  
_We're in heaven_  
_And love is all that I need_  
_And I found it there in your heart_  
_It isn't too hard to see_  
_We're in heaven_

By this point, Mike, Brittany, Rachel, Kurt and Finn had joined the God Squad on "stage", their jackets removed. Quinn continued to sing.

_Quinn:_  
_Oh - once in your life you find someone_  
_Who will turn your world around_  
_Bring you up when you're feelin' down_  
_Yeah - nothin' could change what you mean to me_  
_Oh there's lots that I could say_  
_But just hold me now_  
_Cause our love will light the way_

By this time, Kitty, Marley, Ryder, Blaine, Tina and Unique were up there too.

_Quinn with Mercedes, Sam and Joe:_  
_And baby, you're all that I want_  
_When you're lyin' here in my arms_  
_I'm findin' it hard to believe_  
_We're in heaven_  
_And love is all that I need_  
_And I found it there in your heart_  
_It isn't too hard to see_  
_We're in heaven_

Suddenly, Quinn stepped out and began to walk towards Santana.

_Quinn:_  
_I've been waitin' for so long_  
_For somethin' to arrive_  
_For love to come along_

She grabbed Santana's hand, gave it a squeeze and lead her towards the "stage".

_Now our dreams are comin' true_  
_Through the good times and the bad_  
_Yeah - I'll be standin' there by you_

Now Artie, Jake, Sugar and Rory (who was on vacation in America during the summer) had joined the others. Finn nodded for the others to join him, and two lines were formed and everyone formed a large circle around Quinn and Santana.

_And baby, you're all that I want_  
_When you're lyin' here in my arms_  
_I'm findin' it hard to believe_  
_We're in heaven_

Everyone slowly knelt down onto one knee, Quinn being the last, still holding onto Santana's hand.

_And love is all that I need_  
_And I found it there in your heart_  
_It isn't too hard to see_  
_We're in heaven_

Everyone burst into applause. Santana could not help but smile at what was going on. Once the applause died down, Quinn held out the microphone for Sam, who was next to her, to take. He held it close as Quinn began to speak.

"Santana, you are my best friend. When I walked through the hallways of McKinley parting people like the red sea, you were right beside me as my right hand woman, my bodyguard so to speak. And now I feel that it is time for me to promise that I will always protect you. All the fights we've been in, all the clashes we've had... They're all in the past. What matters now is that I love you and I never want that to change."

She pulled out a small box from her pocket, revealing a diamond ring with a ruby sticking out of it. "Santana Maria Lopez, will you marry me?"

Santana couldn't believe what she was hearing. Fighting back tears, she could barely manage a "Yes" as her girlfriend, now fianceé, slipped the ring onto her finger.

As everyone in the room burst into applause, the newly engaged couple shared a kiss.

"Oh great," Kurt groaned, but that soon turned into excitement. "I have another wedding to plan!" The wedding of Finn and Rachel in July was hectic to plan, but it had been worth it in the end. Not to mention Kurt's own wedding was coming up!

"How much do you wanna bet that Q will be the one in the tux?" Puck grinned. "She's so freakin' whipped."

"Shut it, Puckerman," Quinn said, shooting him a death glare. As the next song, "Close to You" by The Carpenters, started to play, Quinn held her fianceé close.

"I love you, Santana Fabray-Lopez," she whispered. "Does that sound right?"

"Better than one taking the other," Santana replied. "I love you too, Quinn Fabray-Lopez."

They continued to slow-dance, not knowing that it was well past midnight and that Quinn would be on the train soon. But that didn't matter.

All that mattered was then and now.

**Love it? Hate it? Please leave a review!**

**The song is "Heaven" by Bryan Adams in case anyone was wondering.**


End file.
